With the globalization of business, industry and trade wherein transactions and activities within these fields have been changing from localized organizations to diverse transactions over the face of the world, the telecommunication industries have, accordingly, been expanding rapidly. Wireless telephones and, particularly, cellular telephones have become so pervasive that their world wide number is in the order of hundreds of millions.
The wireless telephone industry's rapid expansion has driven cellular telecommunications in all related wireless industries. Consequently, the principles of the invention would be applicable to any wireless personal communication device and services that could be used to communicate in a cellular telecommunications system. These would include the wide variety of currently available communicating personal palm devices or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), that include, for example, Hewlett-Packard's iPAQ devices, Palmone's Palm devices and Research in Motion Limited's Blackberry devices. In addition, wireless telecommunication services are expanding into the cellular wireless laptop and notebook personal computers. The cellular wireless telecommunications industry is seeking new and expanded uses for its products and business services. In recent years, cellular wireless telecommunications has made significant advances in the accessing of data from the Web or Internet for mobile wireless computer devices. However, direct cellular telecommunications with the Web have yielded results of limited satisfaction. Cellular telephony does not provide the high speed data transfer often required for the downloading of the great quantities of information generated by Web search requests. Also, cellular telephone bandwidth still remains relatively expensive.
As will be described hereinafter, the present invention makes use of satellite radio technology for receiving broadcasts to compensate for these shortcomings of celllular telephony in receiving high speed data. Satellite radio receiving technology has been developing over the past decade until the present when hand held receivers are mass marketed for broadcasts from two private communication satellite systems owned by SiriusRadio and XMRadio. These portable receivers would be readily integratable into the mobile wireless receiving computers, as will hereinafter be described with respect to the present invention.
However, at this point, some background information on satellite radio receivers is appropriate. The U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has allocated a spectrum in the “S” band (2.3 GHz) for Nationwide U.S. broadcasting of satellite based Digital Audio Radio Service (DARS). XM Satellite radio, for example, uses two satellites placed in parallel geostationary orbit, which is about 22,223 miles above Earth, and is the type of orbit most commonly used for communications satellites. There is a radio uplink to these two GEO satellites from a ground radio station which then bounce the signals down to the receivers on the ground. In urban areas where buildings can block out the satellite, the system may be supplemented by supporting ground transmitters. Each receiver contains appropriate hardware and software for decoding received coded/secure broadcasts. The portable satellite radio receivers have been reduced in size until they presently use antennae the size of cellular telephone antennae.